Messy
by xAlennahx
Summary: Ichigo is just not having his lucky day. Retarded boyfriends, annoying sisters, meddling friends and a crying arrancar are probably just the beginning. Grimmichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Messy**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo is just not having his lucky day. Retarded boyfriends, annoying sisters, meddling friends and a crying arrancar are probably just the beginning.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, may be a bit crack-y

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

It had already been four months, Ichigo realised as he frowned at himself in the mirror. Four months since he found his enemy at his front door, bleeding and probably dying. Though he supposed that even then Grimmjow and he hadn't been exactly enemies anymore. Grimmjow had been paying him visits for more than two months before that, giving him some information about Aizen. Which wasn't much, since the Espada himself didn't get much information either. Just orders. They had become some sort of friends along the way and Grimmjow visited more and more, though those visits weren't always innocent. Ichigo supposed they actually started to get more 'innocent' when they went from just fucking and fighting to actually talking. He began to appreciate the Sexta more and more, leading to even protecting him when Nnoitra tried to kill him.

After the battle, Ichigo tried to convince the Shinigami to not kill _all_ of the remaining Arrancar. They had only agreed to keeping Nelliel alive though, who was apparently living with Yachiru now.

Dangerous combination, those two.

He hadn't been able to talk them out of searching for and killing Grimmjow without revealing too much about the two of them though. Saying he had been relieved when Grimmjow showed up bleeding at his door wasn't nearly enough. His father patched him up without asking too much questions, just asking if his son was sure. After a hurried "yes please dad hurry" Isshin helped Grimmjow, even letting him stay, not bothering to ask why they didn't need an extra bed.

It was a month after that, when their 'fighting-fucking-andabitoftalking' actually turned into a relationship. Three more months later, Ichigo was glaring at himself in the mirror, hoping that the hickey on his neck, which looked a painfully lot like his boyfriend's teeth, would disappear.

"I hate you."

Two arms wrapped around his middle and he saw Grimmjow grinning at him in the mirror.

"Not entirely you don't."

"Shouldn't you go to work?" Grimmjow had been working at Urahara's since he had gotten his gigai. The blond man had had the guts to tell them he wouldn't ask too much questions or tell on them if Grimmjow helped him in the store. He still asked too much questions though.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Grimmjow pulled his arm and Ichigo let himself to be turned around. Grimmjow put one hand on the sink, the other sliding down to a hip. Ichigo leaned in, pushing forward a bit and let himself be kissed, returning the favour with enthusiasm. He just moved his hand to blue hair, deepening the kiss, when he heard his sister's voice.

"Gross. Do that somewhere I can't see it, okay."

Sweet, sweet Karin. Always waiting to ruin a moment. Ichigo wasn't the slightest surprised when he saw the smirk on her face. "Shut up. And I'm still angry at you." He poked Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow laughed.

"Yeah sure Berry." He pecked him on the lips, moving over to ruffle Karin's hair. "See you tonight." He threw a hand over his shoulder in a half wave.

Sighing, Ichigo looked at his little sister, who was snickering softly.

"What."

"You have a hickey, Ichi-nii."

Mortified, Ichigo slapped his hand over the hickey and chased Karin out of the bathroom. After that, he quickly grabbed his bag, looking in the mirror one more time, hoping nobody else would notice what Grimmjow had done to him yesterday night.

"Later!" He heard three different goodbyes being returned to him as he walked out of the door. He was glad his family and Urahara were so supporting. He really was. But damn, they could be annoying. He hadn't told his friends though. He didn't know how they would react. Inoue was the only one who knew, walking on them when they had been lying on the couch, watching television. She hadn't even been that shocked, making Ichigo wonder how well the girl knew him. Grimmjow told him it was probably because she had been in love with an Espada herself, which only made Ichigo feel guilty. He had made her come for dinner the next day and had apologised for what happened to Ulquiorra. She had blushed and though her eyes turned slightly wet, she had smiled and said she understood. He knew he did what had to be done, but hadn't liked the way the battle ended. He shouldn't have lost his control. The girl deserved some happiness.

About his other friends, Ichigo was less sure. Keigo and the others probably didn't know exactly who Grimmjow was, but he was still very much male. Rukia was also in town and Ichigo had been lucky he was able to convince her to stay with Inoue. The fact she hadn't noticed or seen Grimmjow yet was also pure luck. He supposed she wouldn't be too happy about, and not only because her supposed best friend had a boyfriend who once punched a hole through her. Ichigo frowned at the memory and picked up his pace. He was going to be late at this rate.

When Ichigo arrived he saw he walked faster than he thought. He still had a few more minutes, a relief for a few seconds, until Keigo jumped up from his chair, attaching himself to Ichigo's body.

"IIICHIGOO MY FRIEND!" Ichigo hit him in the face with a fist, a bit awkward because of the angle. "Hello Mizuiro."

"NOO why do you ignore me! Ichigo I..." He paused. "Is that a HICKEY?" Mortified, once again, Ichigo slapped his hand over the hickey for the second time that morning. He blushed red till the tips of his ears.

"Ooooh, Ichigo you naughty boy." Of course Rukia heard.

"Drop the stupid act for once." Ichigo grumbled, still blushing. She crossed her arms and smirked. "From who is it?"

Ichigo sputtered a bit. There was no denying it was a hickey. It was way too damn obvious. He was going to kick Grimmjow's arse if he came home. _If _he even survived this.

"That's none of your business." She pulled a face and seemingly just wanted to retort, when the rest of the class seemed to catch on, leading to a rain of questions and even some disappointed reactions. He even heard an "Aaah I wanted to be his first." Why did people even assume he was still a virgin till yesterday?

"WHY DID YOU LOSE YOUR INNOCENCE?!" Sometimes, he hated Keigo.

"Was she any good?" And Mizuiro.

Even the pat on his shoulder from Chad could not calm him down.

"Who said this was the first time?" Ichigo snapped and walked to his chair, sitting down angrily. He ignored the looks and whispers, and especially Rukia's smug face.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. Ichigo ignored most of his friends' questions, and stares from other people. You'd think there was something more exciting going on than the discovery of Kurosaki Ichigo having and actual sex life, but apparently not. Ichigo sighed as he drank a box of juice. Break was almost over and everyone was in the classroom again, chatting among themselves. He should have known his peace wouldn't last long. It never did and today just wasn't his lucky day.

A loud bang came from the doorway when Grimmjow burst through, holding a crying Nelliel, while looking thoroughly panicked. Ichigo's first thought that something went horribly wrong, but then he noticed the lack of blood. From the corner of his eyes he saw some of his friends jump up to fight, and Rukia had already reached for Chappy. The only thing stopping them was probably the wailing Nelliel and the fact Grimmjow looked like he might piss his pants. Or actually, jeans, which must seem quite weird to them too.

"ITSYGOOO!" Nelliel jumped from Grimmjow's arms. It wasn't until she attached herself to Ichigo's leg he noticed she was wearing the gigai Urahara made for her some time ago.

She began wailing and snottering in his shirt when he picked her up. He decided to ignore his friends for now, since he would've to explain later anyway.

"She came crashing into the shop, crying loudly and she hasn't stopped and she just won't stop screaming your name. Put her in that..." Grimmjow waved, trying to mention the gigai without saying it "...and brought her here." Ah. That would explain Grimmjow's panic. Ichigo knew he'd come to care about the tiny arrancar and he hadn't been able to calm her down.

"Damn annoying too, do something about it!" And that too, of course. Sighing, Ichigo looked down at the little girl in his arms, who had calmed down a bit. She looked up with teary eyes. His teacher didn't seem to be interested in continuing the lesson, instead she was watching them. So he decided to just ask the girl.

"Nell what happened?" She sniffled and hiccupped before answering. "Kenny sayhe woul' kill Itsygo when hessees'em." The words were stringed together and she was talking worse than normally because of the crying. "Kenny?"

"Kenpachi." Rukia chimed in, still glaring at Grimmjow.

"Kenpachi."

"Who's that?" Grimmjow seemed to be ignoring the fact that half of the people there were quite willing to kill him. His panic had faded and he was only looking slightly annoyed now. Ichigo held Nelliel closer, shifting her to one arm.

"The huge guy with the spikey hair." Grimmjow snorted.

"Teach, I'm going." He held Nelliel up a bit higher as if to show her why.

"Uh yes sure. Good luck with your... Kid."

"Not mine." He retorted quickly. He didn't need more rumours starting.

"Grimm, let's go." He turned to his friends, not knowing what to say. "I uhh..."

"Kurosaki-kun. I can explain a bit and we can come by later if you'd like?" Inoue, a human angel. "Yeah thanks Inoue." He nodded to her and rushed outside.

Grimmjow was laughing as they hurried down the wall.

"Did you SEE their faces?!"

What a mess.

* * *

**A/N **

**This is it for now. I'll add more if you guys like it :D Rating may even go up then, but we'll see. Please let me know your thoughts, and if you think I should continue. Personally, I had much fun writing this. **

**With love,  
Alennah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Messy**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo is just not having his lucky day. Retarded boyfriends, annoying sisters, meddling friends and a crying arrancar are probably just the beginning.

**Genre: **Romance and humour, may be a bit crack-y

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

**Warning: Sex. Rating went up to M!**

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

When they got home, Ichigo took Nelliel to the kitchen and made some food for her. He decided on just some toast, not in the mood to make something complicated for the little girl. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still teary and puffy.

"Here." He had cut it into little pieces, which she popped into her mouth quickly. Grimmjow was standing behind her, leaning on a chair. They watched as she munched on her toast, a smile replacing tears, changing moods like only a child could. When she was done she looked up at Ichigo and grinned.

"Shank you fo' the food." Ichigo smiled at her slight lisp.

"Let's go upstairs shall we?" She nodded happily and Ichigo picked her up, walking after Grimmjow, who had already turned to go to their room.

Grimmjow fell down on the bed, stretching himself lazily.

"Fuckin' tired."

"Don't swear in front of Nell." The girl hadn't even noticed it, being too busy scrambling out of Ichigo's arms, into Grimmjow's chest. She lay down there, and began to talk about her life in Soul Society. She seemed to have forgotten about 'Kenny' wanting to kill Ichigo, and Ichigo was happy to keep it that way. He didn't like it when she was crying. He grabbed the book he had been reading and sat down next to Grimmjow, leaning against the wall.

This was how his friends found them a few hours later. Ichigo sitting on the bed, reading, and Grimmjow and Nelliel lying on top of him. Nelliel had fallen asleep and Grimmjow was talking to Ichigo about little nothings. Ichigo liked it when Grimmjow was in such a mood. Normally, he was mostly loud and incredibly present. Ichigo didn't mind at all, but sometimes this was nice too.

His friends all stumbled in rather awkwardly, one by one, staring at Grimmjow in a weird confusion. Ichigo almost wondered if they thought it had been an illusion. How had they expected to find them? Fighting? Bloody? Tied to a chair? Naked? Apparently not together in his room. It must look quite cosy, all three on the bed. It was rather rare they were quiet like this, especially when Nelliel came to visit.

"Ahum"

Oh, he had been staring. Rukia had crossed her arms and was tapping with her right foot on the ground in a fast rhythm.

"Explain."

"Uhh sit down?" Ichigo looked at his friends. The group included Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki. Inoue was the only one who looked remotely happy; Ishida looked as if he was going to puke.

'If he pukes I'll wipe it up with his face.' Ichigo rolled his eyes and moved to the edge of the bed, wondering where to begin. Grimmjow moved to sit next to him, laying Nelliel carefully on the bed.

"Uhm so..."

"How long."

"What?" Rukia was staring at him impatiently.

"How long has he lived here?"

"Four months." She nodded. "And before that?" Tricky, Ichigo realised. Before that, seeing Grimmjow was practically forbidden, unless they were trying to kill each other. He could try to lie, but she would probably realise.

"He didn't actually live here. But, two." Rukia seemed to understand and nodded.

"I don't understand. Who _is_ he? How do you know him Rukia-san?" Keigo looked even more confused now.

"He" Rukia started, before Ichigo could "is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Aizen's Sexta Espada."

"_Former _ Sexta Espada. And I'm here you know." Grimmjow was leaning forwards, elbows on his knees. Ichigo recognized the body language as annoyed, and laid a hand on Grimmjow's forearm, trying to calm him down. Grimmjow seemed to relax a bit.

"Aizen? But wasn't he like the bad guy?" Ichigo snorted at the question. Leave it to Keigo to make Aizen sound like some comic villain. "Doesn't mean Grimmjow is." He retorted. He looked around the group again. He didn't want to explain. It was fairly obvious wasn't it? "Listen, guys, Grimmjow is staying whether you like it or not. Any more questions?"

Rukia sighed and rubbed her face. "I trust you Ichigo, just, I hope you're sure about this." Ichigo nodded. He understood her problem.

"Sorry." Grimmjow looked mildly surprised at himself for a few seconds. He waved a hand in front of his body as if he was searching for words. "For punching a hole in you I mean." Keigo looked terrified at the words but Rukia was slightly smiling.

"I won't forgive you that easy." Grimmjow grinned at her. "Didn't expect you to."

Suddenly Ishida stood up. "Okay I'm leaving. I don't trust this, Kurosaki, but it's your problem not mine."

'Asshole.' Ichigo thought and he shrugged, not bothering to reply.

Silence fell after Ishida left, the only sounds to be heard were Nelliel's soft snores and Mizuiro tapping away on his phone. The guy looked up suddenly, putting his phone in his pocket.

"So, you guys fucking?" Ichigo let out a mortified sound, face turning red. Grimmjow however laughed loudly, until Ichigo hit him.

"Not funny, asshole."

"Yeah it is." He turned to Mizuiro. "How'd you expect he'd get that hickey?" He laughed again as Ichigo shoved him off the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"Yes I thought so. Ichigo has never shown very much interest in tits." With that the teen left, soon to be followed by a skipping Inoue and Chad who patted him on the shoulder.

"Great. Just great. You got something more to say?" He glared at Rukia, who was smiling at him.

"No. I'll keep this a secret as long as he behaves." She waved her hand towards Grimmjow and walked over to the bed. "I can take her back if you want. Was planning to drop by soon anyway." She petted Nelliel softly. "What happened anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Probably Kenpachi who wanted to fight me again, causing her to panic. Yachiru probably made it worse. If you see him, say I won't."

She grinned. "As if you don't enjoy it."

"Not with him. He's definitely killing me when he has the change. I'd rather stay alive for a while."

Grimmjow snorted. "If he is able to kill you, I'm killing myself. No way my boyfriend loses to a little shit like him." Kenpachi wasn't exactly a little shit, but Ichigo didn't bother to correct him. Rukia was grinning widely at the word 'boyfriend'. He chose to ignore both of them, shaking Nelliel softly.

"Nell, wake up. You're going home." She murmured something incoherently and for a second she reminded him of Grimmjow on a lazy morning. He smiled at the thought. "You're going back to Yachiru, isn't that nice?"

"An' Kenny?"

"Yes. And Kenny. He won't try to kill me." He grimaced as the name 'Kenny' left his mouth.

"You promise?"

"Yes Nell, I promise." He sighed. She was cute alright, but could nag his head off sometimes. He picked her up and gave her to Rukia, in whose arms she fell asleep again.

"Take care."

"You too, Ichigo." She paused. "And Grimmjow." Grimmjow nodded at her and she left quickly.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing.

"Well, that went better than expected." Ichigo dropped himself on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was tired and happy everything was over. He felt the bed dip as Grimmjow hummed. Lips met his and he smiled. He kissed back softly, moving his arm so he could cup Grimmjow's face. He groaned as Grimmjow moved a hand over his side, up his t-shirt.

"Take that off."

"Impatient." Ichigo took his shirt off anyway, and moved up to kiss his boyfriend again. "You too." He complained, and with a bit of help, Grimmjow's shirt was off too. Their chests met and they both groaned. Ichigo dug his fingers in Grimmjow's back, moving them down, massaging the muscles slightly. He groaned again as Grimmjow pushed his tongue thru his lips, kissing him slowly. He stopped for a second and wiggled around so Ichigo could move up the bed and lay down comfortably. Their lips met again, lazily moving together. Ichigo tangled his hands in blue hair. Grimmjow groaned and ground his hips down.

"Shit." Ichigo moaned as he moved his hips up. He pulled on the back of Grimmjow's jeans.

"Off. Nh, don't stop." Grimmjow laughed, his chest rumbling. "Which is it?"

"Both." Ichigo glared and moved his hips up harshly, causing Grimmjow to curse. After a few more minutes Grimmjow finally scrambled off, taking Ichigo's pants with him in the movement. Ichigo tugged him down again and kissed him. He pulled on Grimmjow's jeans, taking them off slowly. Grimmjow kicked them off as soon as they were near his feet. They moved their hips together again, hand wandering over hot bodies.

"It's a good –ahh fuck– thing that -damn Ichi- Nell left." Ichigo paused the kisses on Grimmjow's neck. "We wouldn't be doing this now then."

"Yeah we would. AH FUCK!" Ichigo bit down at the words and kissed the wound softly.

"Payback." He grinned. Grimmjow glared at him and flipped them around, so he was under Ichigo. Their heads butted in the movement, but they didn't care, kissing again as soon as possible. Ichigo moved down Grimmjow's neck again, biting and licking a path to his chest. He kissed his bellybutton and moved down the trail of blue hair until he got to black boxers. He looked up and grinned. Grimmjow was panting, leaning on his elbows and looking down at Ichigo. Ichigo moved up to kiss him, pulling down the boxers a bit.

"Hurry the fuck up."

"Never one to ask nicely are we?" Grimmjow glared at him and pushed a bit against his head. Ichigo laughed and pecked him on the lips, before moving downwards again and kissing the soft skin next to Grimmjow's groin. His boyfriend groaned and moved his hips up, searching friction. Ichigo grabbed his dick loosely, licking up from the balls to the tip, one hand keeping Grimmjow's hips down. He sucked the head in and bobbed his head, taking in as much as possible. He'd like to tease Grimmjow, but he had to admit he was slightly impatient himself. Grimmjow moved to sit up, so he was leaning slightly over his body. He felt his underwear being pulled down as far as possible and a finger teasing his entrance. The finger was wet he realised and he sucked harshly to tell Grimmjow to get on with it.

The finger entered him slowly, teasingly, obvious as payback for his own teasing either. He moved his head up and licked at Grimmjow's tip, trying to glare at Grimmjow but failing. The finger in him twisted and Ichigo moaned, moving his head down again, cupping Grimmjow's balls with his right hand.

"Fucking shit Ichi." Grimmjow groaned from above him, adding another finger immediately. Ichigo pushed back against it wanting more. It didn't hurt so much, since it hadn't been so long ago. Not even twelve hours, he realised, but the thought left his mind again as Grimmjow pushed deeper, hitting his prostrate.

"Fuck!" The dick plopped out of his mouth and bounced against his nose as he cursed. Grimmjow laughed breathily. He moved up and pushed Grimmjow down, causing the fingers to slip out of him. He winced a bit at the feeling, but straddled the other quickly. He lowered himself slowly on Grimmjow's dick and they both groaned simultaneously. Ichigo moved up and quickly dropped himself. Grimmjow grabbed his hips and met his trusts.

"Fuck Grimm. No gonna l-aaah-st."

"Me neither." Grimmjow snapped his hips up harshly, hitting Ichigo's prostrate. Ichigo grabbed his own cock, jerking himself off in time with the thrusts. It only took a few more minutes before he came hard, screaming Grimmjow's name.

"Ah fuck Ichigo!" Grimmjow followed him. Ichigo dropped his head on the other's shoulder. They lay like that for a while, until Ichigo moved up and crawled under the covers.

"Let's take a nap." He murmured and Grimmjow laughed. He crawled in next to him, ignoring the dried mess on his chest. He kissed his boyfriend's eyebrow softly, closing his eyes.

They were both fast asleep in a few minutes.

xx

"Who's Grimmy?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't know, it's all she's been talking about, not counting Ichigo." Ukitake shrugged. As long as the child was happy, he didn't care much. He had his suspicions who this 'Grimmy' might be, but he wasn't going to say so to the other captains. They already had their hands full with trying to get new captains, rebuilding some parts of Soul Society and not to mention taking care of Nelliel and Yachiru, who never seemed to listen. Kenpachi always seemed to disappear as soon as the girls got in trouble. Besides, Kurosaki probably didn't need more problems. He just hoped the other Captains wouldn't check on him anytime soon, or he might be in big trouble. Again.

'And he is just a teenager.' He sighed. It probably won't be long now with all the nonsense Nelliel had been sprouting about 'Itsygo' and 'Grimmy'. Poor child didn't know better, but she just might be creating a big mess.

* * *

**A**/**N**

**CHAPTER 2! I'm not so sure about the sex part, but well it's sort of okay I think. I hope none of them are too OOC. But anyway, please let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more :D**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


End file.
